Cerezas
by Naleeh
Summary: Fic de un solo capítulo! Ino recuerda por unos instantes un maravilloso momento de hace 5 años en el que comía cerezas de un modo un tanto especial. Dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja ShikaIno, que sé que son unos cuantos! REVIEW!


_Hola a todos! Otro fic más de un solo capítulo que se me ha ocurrido hace unas horitas y he terminado de escribir de una sola sentada. No sé qué tal estará pero espero que os guste._

_Se lo dedico a Clara porque le toca aguantarme mucho últimamente, y también a todos los fans de esta pareja._

_Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión!_

_MIL Gracias por leer mis historias! _

_

* * *

_

CEREZAS...

Aquella tarde de finales del mes de Mayo el sol pegaba con mas fuerza que ningún otro día de la primavera. Ya casi podía advertirse en el ambiente la llegada del verano. Y aunque todavía podía notarse en el aire el dulce aroma de las flores, los cerezos dejaban de mostrar las suyas rosadas y puras para dar paso a los exquisitos frutos rojos que pendían de los árboles.

Los pétalos de la flor del cerezo cubrían por completo algunas de las calles más importantes de Konoha. Y en todo ese entorno de ensueño, dos figuras femeninas paseaban alegres conversando y contándose mutuamente sus más íntimos secretos.

"Ahh... Tengo hambre." -soltó de repente una de ellas, al tiempo que se tocaba con una mano el vacío estómago que acababa de rugirle.

Su amiga la miró de reojo. Aquello no venía a cuento. Seguramente lo había hecho intencionadamente para esquivar la pregunta.

"¡Sakura! No te andes por las ramas..." -la advirtió Ino sonriente. - "Siempre me haces lo mismo. Acabas diciéndome alguna tontería y nunca me contestas."

Sakura miró a la rubia algo ruborizada.

"No es por eso, tonta." - le contestó ella algo malhumorada. - "Esta vez tengo hambre de verdad. Esto de hacer dieta va a acabar conmigo."

"Te estas contradiciendo! Lo haces aposta para no contestarme." -insistió Ino. - "Si estás a dieta no puedes comer entre horas¿Recuerdas? Yo lo llevo bastante bien." -mintió. La verdad es que a esas horas estaba desfallecida. Echaba de menos las buenas meriendas que le preparaba su madre.

"No te hablaba de comer ninguna porquería que engordara." -protestó Sakura. - "No sé... Alguna fruta de la temporada o cualquier cosa así. De todas formas puedo pasar sin comer perfectamente." -añadió orgullosa de si misma.

Ino rió con picardía al escuchar a su amiga.

"Lo que tu tienes ganas es de comerle la boca a Sasuke-kun..." -se burló la rubia.

Nada más decir esto Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas y acto seguido comenzó una absurda pelea con su amiga, que acabó en una guerra de cosquillas con las dos chicas revolcándose por los suelos. Cuando ambas dejaron por fin de reír, se incorporaron y siguieron paseando algo calladas y sofocadas a causa del calor y el innecesario ejercicio realizado.

"Oye Ino..." -comenzó Sakura al final, contemplando distraída los tejados de las casas. - "Te has preguntado alguna vez... A qué saben los besos?"

La rubia comenzó a reírse ante la estúpida pregunta que había formulado su amiga. A veces todavía conseguía sorprenderla con esos comentarios suyos más propios de un anuncio de compresas que otra cosa.

"Mira que eres tonta..." -consiguió decir, aún con la risa floja. - "Por su puesto que sé a qué saben los besos. Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"¿Ah, si?" -preguntó Sakura algo inocentona, pero sin llegar a creerlo del todo.

"¡Por supuesto!" -sonrió su amiga. - "Esta clarísimo que todos los besos saben igual que las cerezas."-aseguró.

Ahora fue Sakura la que soltó la carcajada.

"Y luego dices que la tonta soy yo." -sentenció divertida. - "Hay que ver las cosas que tienes, Ino."

Ino enrojeció roja de rabia. Ella lo había dicho en serio, y el hecho de que su amiga no se lo tomara como tal, la había mosqueado.

"¡ES CIERTO!"- Exclamó ella. Pero no pudo callar la continua carcajada de la pelirrosa.

"No mientas, Ino. Eso te lo acabas de inventar. No hay nadie por ahí que vaya diciendo que los besos saben a cerezas. Y tu no le has dado un beso a nadie en tu vida!"

"¡Pues claro que he besado a alguien!" -se defendió Ino. - "O te crees que soy como tú¿Eh frentuda?"

"¿Ah si?" -canturreó Sakura con malicia. - "¿Y se puede saber a quién has besado tú, Ino-cerda?"

Ino torció el morro y contempló los ojos verdes de su amiga que aún la miraban llorosos por la risa. Era evidente que Sakura jamás llegaría a creer una historia tan absurda como aquella. Tal vez incluso se burlaría todavía más. Sin embargo había ocurrido...

No muy segura de querer confesar aquel secreto tan bien guardado con el paso de los años, la mente de Ino voló a aquella tarde de juegos de la infancia...

Recordaba que era una tarde tardía de primavera, tal y como aquella en la que había salido a pasear con su amiga. Solo que esta, era lluviosa y fría como las últimas del mes de septiembre, y había tenido lugar ya hace cinco años...

Era muy parecida a aquellas en las que celebraba su cumpleaños. Sí, podía decirse que era exacta: Fuera de casa la lluvia caía sin pausa y sin intención alguna de parar, sus padres conversaban en el comedor con sus amigos de toda la vida y tomaban café, y mientras tanto ella y sus amigos jugaban en los dormitorios.

Pero aquel día caía muy lejos de su cumpleaños. Y en el dormitorio dónde el jaleo que armaban los niños alcanzaba a escucharse hasta en las casas contiguas, ahora reinaba un silencio sepulcral. No estaba Sakura, ni Hinata, ni Kaori, ni siquiera Akane o el guapísimo Sasuke... Sin embargo tampoco se encontraba sola. Aquel niño estaba con ella...

Aquel niño que también acudía a todos su cumpleaños, y permanecía solitario en un rincón mirando por la ventana, había venido a pasar la tarde. Supuestamente debían jugar juntos, pero no era así. Mientras ella arrodillada en el suelo se entretenía con varios peluches y demás muñecos que tenía, el chico permanecía tumbado en la cama boca arriba mirando la nada del techo. Detestaba a ese niño y su continuo silencio. Era demasiado aburrido y pocas veces conseguía arrancarle alguna palabra. La relación que había entre él y ella, caía muy lejos a la que llevaban los padres de ambos, que reían continuamente en el salón. Jamás conseguiría llegar a ser su amiga.

"¿Juegas?" -le preguntó la sonriente Ino, que apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, le tendía uno de los muñecos al niño.

Este la miró de reojo, y luego contempló lo que le entregaba: Un conejito que cuando le dabas cuerda movía sus patas y brincaba, cubierto de una agradable piel de peluche azul. Después volvió a clavar su mirada en el techo.

"No." -contestó vagamente.

Ino entristeció rápidamente acariciando su apreciado conejito, y después volvió a mirar al niño.

"Oye, eres muy aburrido." -le soltó sin darle importancia.

El chico la ignoró por completo, y eso le hizo sentirse todavía peor.

"¿No me has oído?" -volvió a insistir la rubia, algo enfadada. - "¡A-BU-RRI-DO!" -le gritó remarcando cada sílaba.

Pero ni con esas consiguió siquiera que se enfadara un poco. Sencillamente volvió a ignorarla, y siguió contemplando la nada del techo. Aquello acabó con la paciencia de la chica. No soportaba a ese niño. Pero lo que menos toleraba de él era que la ignorara de aquella forma. No quería jugar con ella, pero tampoco parecía que su juego de llegar a cabrearle (uno de sus favoritos) diera resultado alguno. Así que como parecía un muerto ahí tumbado, y se veía que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a conseguir nada... Decidió tomar medidas drásticas para llamar su atención.

Se dio un impulso con los brazos sin soltar a su amado muñeco, y se plantó de rodillas en la cabecera de la cama muy cerca del chico. Luego se agachó hasta llegar a rozar una de sus orejas, (sin que al chico le importara lo más mínimo...) Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y acto seguido comenzó a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas muy cerca del oído:

"¡ABURRIDOABURRIDOABURRIDOABURRIDOABURRIDO...!"

Ahora sí que su táctica obtuvo resultados. Aunque no del todo buenos:

El niño pegó un respingo que le hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama, mientras se tapaba con una mano el oído afectado. Y acto seguido le gritaba a la chica:

"¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA LOCA!"

Ino se asustó completamente al ver aquella reacción, y más todavía porque acababan de gritarle y nadie acostumbraba a hacerlo nunca. Así que en consecuencia de esto último, la preciosa niña rubia comenzó a llorar a borbotones desesperada y atemorizada, no sin antes propinarle un buen golpetazo a aquel niño en la cabeza, con su apreciado muñeco conejito.

Si el muñeco hubiera sido solamente de peluche, aquello no habría sido nada grabe. Sin embargo, el interior de aquel endemoniado conejo era de plástico duro y metal, y el golpe que le dio al pobre chico hizo que el niño cayera de la cama al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Ino, viéndolo tirado en el suelo y creyendo que lo había matado, salió berreando y lloriqueando asustada de la habitación en busca de la ayuda de sus padres.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando cuatro personas adultas e Ino detrás de ellos, irrumpían en la habitación. Shikamaru yacía sentado en el suelo frotándose el reciente chichón de la cabeza, mientras pequeñas lagrimillas de dolor resbalaban por su cara.

"Mamá..." -comenzó a murmurar poniéndose en pie.

Pero la señora Nara, en lugar de estrecharlo contra si, y aliviar su dolor, enganchó a Shikamaru por la misma oreja que Ino antes había dejado dolorida, y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia arriba.

"¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho ya a la pobre niña para que acuda llorando de semejantes maneras?" - le gritó enfadada. Una tímida Ino con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y mocos, aparecía por detrás de la falda de su madre.

"Pero mamá... Yo no he sido..." -se defendió el chico, apretando los dientes con fuerza, al tiempo que se notaba la oreja arder. - "Ha sido Ino... Me ha pegado con ese conejo en la cabeza... ¡Esta loca!" -lloriqueó.

Ahora la señora Nara le pegó una buena colleja. Y por fin soltó a su hijo de la oreja. Shikamaru cerró los ojos esperándose otra, mientras se intentaba proteger la cabeza con los brazos.

"¿Ahora la culpa la tiene la pobre Ino, no es cierto? Siempre igual! Tienes que aprender a respetar a las mujeres!" -siguió gritándole su madre, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su marido y los señores Yamanaka.

"No seas tan dura con él." -le pidió la señora Yamanaka. - "Estoy segura de que Ino también ha tenido algo que ver¿Verdad?" -le preguntó con voz amenazante. Ino contempló asustada el rostro de su madre, y después el de la madre del niño. No quería que su madre se enfadara tanto con ella, así que tendría que decir la verdad.

Finalmente Ino asintió, y se secó el resto de las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

Los padres de ambos suspiraron aliviados. Después de todo sólo era una pelea de críos.

"Bueno Ino" -comenzó a decirle su madre. - "Ahora sé una buena amiga y dale un beso pidiéndole perdón."

"¿Qué? Yo no quiero hacer eso." -protestó la chica toda roja.

"Ino..." -la obligó su madre con la mirada.

La niña rubia bajó la vista y toda roja se acercó al niño. Sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara, le dio un rápido pero suave beso en la mejilla y a continuación añadió:

"Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru."

El niño sonrió complacido.

"Ahora te toca a ti."- le obligó al chico, la señora Nara, amenazándolo con la mano dispuesta a aterrizar en forma de colleja sobre su cabeza.

Shikamaru asintió, y ahora fue él el que le dio el beso a la niña.

"Perdóname, Ino-chan."

Los padres de ambos sonrieron felices, mientras Ino los miraba enfurruscada.

"Así me gusta, que seáis buenos amigos." -sonrió la señora Yamanaka. Y a continuación le entregó a Shikamaru una bolsa llena de cerezas. - "Esto es para que os portéis bien¿Vale?"

El chico asintió, tomando la bolsa. Y los padres de los dos, abandonaron de una vez la habitación, para volver a sus animadas conversaciones en el salón.

Se habían vuelto a quedar los dos solos. Ino a penas se atrevía a mirar al niño, ya que todavía llevaba la cara encendida de vergüenza. Pero a Shikamaru nada de lo que había ocurrido parecía haberle importado demasiado, y ahora se dedicaba a abrir la bolsa de los frutos rojos para llevarse alguno a la boca.

"¿Me das?" -le preguntó Ino acercándose a él.

Este no le contestó pero le tendió la bolsa para que alcanzara a coger algunas. Ino cogió cuatro enganchadas en pareja y se las colocó en la oreja a modo de pendientes.

"¿Qué te parece?" -le dijo sonriente a Shikamaru. - "¿Estoy bonita así?" -le preguntó señalándose sus nuevos y estrambóticos pendientes.

El niño levantó la vista por un instante y la miró bastante decepcionado.

"Las cerezas se comen¿Sabes?" -le soltó a la chica.

"¡Ya lo sé!" -le contestó molesta. - "Que no soy tonta." - y a continuación se quitó las cerezas de las orejas y se metió las cuatro a la vez en la boca. - "¿Veees?"- mal pronunció con la boca llena, mientras parte del jugo se le escapaba de la boca.

Shikamaru la contempló algo asqueado y luego negó con la cabeza. La verdad que un poco tonta y burra sí que era.

"¡Dame más!"- le pidió la chica. Tendiéndole la mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba.

"No..." -le contestó el niño, acaparando la bolsa.

"¿No?" -preguntó Ino confusa y comenzándose a enfadar de nuevo. Cuanto odiaba a ese niño... - "¿Y se puede saber por qué no?"

"Porque solo las quieres para hacer cosas absurdas de niñas tontas. Ni siquiera te las sabes comer."- le soltó Shikamaru.

Ino enrojeció de rabia.

"¡Si no me das, iré a llamar a tu madre!" -lo amenazó.

"Me da igual..." -contestó vagamente.

"¡Vendrá y te volverá a pegar!" -le aseguró la niña.

"Te he dicho que no me importa. Además, seguro que si la llamas nos obligan a volver a pedirnos perdón. Y a ti eso de dar besos se te da bastante mal." -le aseguró el chico.

Esta vez Ino se quedó de piedra. Y todavía más enfadada que antes, apretó el puño con fuerza y se lo puso justo delante de los ojos del chico amenazándolo. Aquella frase le había tocado su vena sensible.

"Oye señor aburrido..." -comenzó la rubia. - "Si yo beso mal, tú también. Porque has hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo!"

Shikamaru levantó la vista y la miró con lástima.

"Eso es mentira." -zanjó. - "Yo te he besado así de mal, porque era solo un beso de perdonar."

Ino lo interrogó con la mirada. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"¡Pues mi beso también era de perdonar!" -respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru sonrió por primera vez a los ojos de Ino.

"Eso es lo que dices tú, pero yo sé que es mentira." -le dijo divertido.

Ino lo miró de reojo y enrojeció al instante. Le estaba dedicando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"A ver tío listo..." -suspiró Ino algo borde. - "¿Si no era de perdonar cómo ha sido el mío?"

Shikamaru rió por lo bajo al escucharla decir esto último.

"De estos..." -le contestó él. Y acercándose a la niña, tomó su carita entre sus manos y la estrechó para sí dándole un suave beso en los labios que apenas duró un segundo. Luego se retiró lentamente, pero sus manos permanecieron en sus mejillas, y la miró directamente a los ojos sonriendo. Ino se había quedado paralizada y su corazón le latía en el pecho acelerado, notaba poco a poco como le ardían sus mejillas. Había sido su primer beso.

"¿A que el mío ha sido mejor que el tuyo?" -le preguntó él divertido. Apartando sus manos de la chica y volviendo a coger la bolsa de cerezas.

Ino no contestó y simplemente miró al niño cómo se llevaba una por una, las cerezas a la boca.

"Oye, dame más." -le insistió la niña, volviéndole a señalar la bolsa. Esta vez parecía más lanzada y decidida. Sus ojos habían cambiado.

Shikamaru cogió una cereza y se la pasó por delante de los ojos a la niña.

"Vale, pero sólo si la coges tú." -rió divertido. Y dicho esto se colocó la redondeada fruta entre los labios y se la acercó a Ino con la boca para que la cogiera.

Ino fue a tomarla con la mano y el chico la absorbió para adentro, y luego la hizo crujir bajo sus dientes.

"¡Has hecho trampas!" -le soltó Ino, la cual algo asustada pensando que iba a ser a ella a quien iba a morder, había retirado la mano.

"No. La tramposa has sido tú. En este juego no se vale usar las manos."- le explicó él, volviéndose a colocar otra cereza en la misma posición y de nuevo acercándose a Ino.

La niña rubia lo miró no muy convencida. Pero luego divertida por el juego, se acercó a él y le robó la cereza con la boca. De tal forma que los dos se quedaron con una mitad de la fruta, al tiempo que sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

"Que malo eres, Shikamaru." -le dijo Ino tragando la cereza, y esta vez cogiendo ella una, e imitando lo que hacía su amigo.

"Sí. Pero reconoce que te ha gustado." -rió él, acercándose a la boca de la chica.

"¿Ino?" -se escuchó una voz. - "Sakura llamando a Ino... Ino¿Me recibes?"

"¿Ehh?" -preguntó esta.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Te has quedado ahí embobada roja como un tomate." -le espetó su amiga.

"¿En serio?" -dijo todavía metida en su recuerdo, tocándose la mejilla. Su amiga llevaba razón, tenía la cara ardiendo.

"Mira que eres tonta." -le espetó Sakura. - "Seguro que andabas viviendo alguna fantasía rara con Sasuke-kun."- se burló con malicia.

"¡Eso es mentira!" -le soltó Ino olvidándose de todo lo anterior.

"Seguro..." -dijo la pelirrosa sarcástica. - "Como si no te conociera..."

Las dos comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo. Andaban tan en su mundo, y avanzando en eses por la calle, que doblaron mal la esquina y chocaron de golpe con dos personas que les venían de frente.

Las dos seguían riéndose estúpidamente, hasta que una voz familiar llamó la atención de Ino.

"¡Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" -las saludó un alegre Chouji. Al tiempo que tragaba lo andaba masticando y volvía a meter la mano en la bolsa de cerezas que llevaba su amigo Shikamaru. De esta forma, cogía otro puñado y se lo llevaba de nuevo a la boca.

"¡Chouji, Shikamaru!" -exclamó Ino de golpe, y enrojeciendo a más no poder.

"Buenas..." -les saludó vagamente el otro chico. - "¿Queréis cerezas?" -dijo acercándoles la bolsa.

Así que realizó este gesto, Sakura comenzó a reírse otra vez de forma incontrolable.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?" -le soltó Ino molesta.

Sakura señaló la bolsa e intentando calmarse añadió:

"Ahí tienes tus besos Ino..." -le dijo su amiga llorando de la risa. - "Metidos en una bolsa... Auténtico sabor a cereza..."

Chouji miró a Sakura algo asustado. Aquella tía estaba loca. Sin embargo las miradas de Ino y Shikamaru se encontraron tímidamente y los dos enrojecieron al instante. Ambos acababan de recordar algo, que aunque había sucedido ya hace algún tiempo, había significado algo especial...

Ino apretó los ojos fuertemente para intentar evadir ese recuerdo.

"¡Lo que tengo que aguantar a estas horas!" -suspiró Ino malhumorada, yendo a meter la mano en la bolsa de su amigo, para coger una cereza y olvidarse de semejante calvario.

Pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, Shikamaru retiró la bolsa hábilmente y tomó una cereza pasándola por delante de los azules ojos de la rubia.

"No te creas que me he olvidado de las reglas del juego... Tramposa." -le dijo este divertido. Llevándose la cereza a la boca, para sujetarla con los labios.

Ino enrojeció al principio, pero después sintiéndose más segura de si misma comenzó a reír. Y bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus amigos Sakura y Chouji. Ino le robó la cereza de los labios a Shikamaru, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran una vez más después de tantos años.

"Definitivamente, Sakura. Saben a cereza." -soltó la rubia, masticando todavía la fruta roja.

_FIIIIN!

* * *

_

_Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Bueno, el caso es que me dejéis algún comentario, porque no os cuesta mucho y así me haréis feliz. Gracias!_


End file.
